


The Plan

by violentxylophone



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Moirails, Quadrant Confusion, Underwater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violentxylophone/pseuds/violentxylophone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feferi, tired of the way her moirallegiance is headed, decides to take matters into her own hands and tell Eridan how she really feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend who requested Erifef.

Your name is Feferi Peixes, and tonight you’re finally going to be more direct with your feelings. Tonight is the night you finally hope to pull your moirail into a quadrant that is a little more red. You’ve been dropping hints for what feels like sweeps now, but he’s been too caught up in his land business to even pay attention to what you’re doing. Speaking of said moirail, you can see the blurred image of his silhouette on the beach as you swim. A few hundred more feet and you’ll be there. You kick your feet into overdrive as you fly ever faster to reach him. You can feel the water rushing past your gills as you stir up the current. You build up enough speed and jump straight out of the water, relishing the feeling of the air all around you. Flipping in midair, you feel gravirty pull you back down. As the water gets closer, you pull your knees to your chest and do a cannonball that would make the Condesce proud to call you her descendant. You then swim back to the surface to greet your now wet moirail, who is sulking on the beach, as per usual.

“Hey Eridan!” You wave but frown when you see he’s still mumbling to himself. “Water you doing?”

He looks up and you think you see him smile for a split second, but it’s gone before you can blink. “Oh, hey Fef. I’m not doin much, just plannin revenge on that lowwblood scum for making a fool outta me. I hate landdwwellers. They havve no class.”

“Eridan you’re silly. You hate landdwellers but you’re never in the water yourself!” You remind him for the umpteenth time why he barely even qualifies as a seadweller anymore, but of course he doesn’t listen to you.

“Wwell I don’t have to be in the wwater all of the time now do I? I do what I want.”

“You aren’t even in the water now!” He’s a stubborn little motherglubber, you’ll give him that. 

“Oh yeah fef wwell wwe’ll see wwho’s in the wwater, wwe’ll just see!”

Ok, you did not expect that. Normally he wouldn’t agree with you until you’d forced him to comply with your wishes. You guess he’s just in a good mood today. You can’t help but watch as he takes off his cape and scarf, folding them neatly and putting them on a rock. You stare at him lovingly.He turns around and smirks at you and you blush, worried you’d been caught staring. But you smile, because soon he’s running down the beach in your direction. He steps on one of the rocks on shore and uses it to propel himself forward, diving into the water next to you.

“Oh. It’s colder than I remember!” You roll your eyes. He’s insatiable, always finding some flaw in whatever he’s doing. Luckily this is just a minor bump in the road on the way to your master plan.

“C’mon Eridan it’s not that bad. Follow me; I want to show you something!” You grab his arm and pull him down, past where the moonlight could reach you in the water. 

“Hey Fef! I told you it was cold dowwn here!” He’s shivering like a wiggler while trying to keep up with you, and you think it’s adorable.

“Too late, Eridan, we’re already here!” The glee in your voice shows clearly, and even though you are turned away from him, you know he knows you’re smiling. You pause mid-stroke so he can rest a bit. You’d swam about four hundred feet already but you still had about two hundred to go before you reached the ocean floor. You feel right at home in the open ocean, and would be content to just sit and drift for hours. Unfortunately, the crabby Aquarius behind you is losing patience and you need to get to your destination rather quickly.

“Wwhere are wwe going?” Comes a whine from right beside you. You roll your eyes as you answer, hoping to convey how ridiculous he is.

“You see that shipwreck down there?” You point at a huge mess directly below you. Any seadweller would immediately recognize a shipwreck; a giant clusterfuck on the ocean floor with no hope of ever becoming clean. The stern and hull of the ship were mostly intact, but the bow had been completely obliterated.

“Yeah? Wwhat about it?” Ugh, he’s still whining. Hopefully you can distract him long enough that he’ll forget he’s supposed to be complaining.

“Race you to it!” At this you take off. You leave a trail of bubbles and a flustered violetblood behind you.

“Wwell I’m not one to back out of a challenge!” He immediately swims to catch up with you, and soon you are neck and neck. At about thirty feet above the shipwreck, you veer off to the right, before Eridan can catch your direction. You swim to the ship’s cabin door and hide behind a barrel that would have been used to store food. Peeking out from behind the barrel you can see your confused companion, frantically searching for you.

“Fef? Fef wwhere’d you go?” You giggle to yourself. It’s so cute how worried he is about you, and you almost feel bad for making him so anxious. “Fef, seriously, this ship is creepy, where the fuck are you?”

Ok, so maybe it’s time to move on to step two of your plan. You back up and shut the cabin door behind you so Eridan won’t see. The second you found the shipwreck, you knew it would be special. You spent several days down here, combing through all the things left from its sailing days. Carved on the ship’s stern was its owner’s name, in intricate letters done with a steady hand. Eridan’s wriggling day would be coming up soon, so you decided to use the captain’s tools to make a present for him. You hoped he liked it, because the gift would most likely change your friendship dramatically, one way or another. You swam over to a desk and found the object you’d been working on in a drawer.

“Fef! I demand you come find me this instant!” You can still hear him calling from outside and decide you’ve kept him waiting long enough. You hide his gift behind your back and call out to him so he can find you.

“Eridan! Over here!” He meets your eyes with a scowl but swims to you anyway.

“Fef I’vve been looking for you all ovver this place. Wwhere wwere you?” He actually looks really frustrated and you’re starting to regret hiding in the first place. But knowing Eridan, he’s probably over reacting on purpose.

“I was in the ships cabin, I told you I had something to shoal you!” You walk over to the edge of the ship and sit down against a wall, hoping that he will join you.

“Wwell wwhat are you showwing me? You’vve put me through enough already, Fef.”

You really can’t take any more of his complaining so you just tell him outright, “Oh Eridan just come here!” You pat the floor next to where you’re seated, and he comes over and sits down next to you. You casually throw your legs over his own, and pull yourself into his lap, with his gift tucked into the side of your skirt.

“Uh Fef… Wwhat are you doin?” Ooh, he’s blushing. You hope it’s a good sign. You are probably bright fuchsia right now, but you’ve been ignoring your own blush for about ten minutes now. You pull out his present and hand it to him.

“Wwait you dragged me all the way down here for a seashell?” He looks confused as he takes the seashell, trying to see why it’s so special.

“Not just any seashell, turn it over!” He finally turns over the shell and sees what you had for him. In the inside of the shell were carved and painted symbols. The Aquarius and Pisces symbols were intertwining inside of a heart. You were incredibly nervous right now, but you summoned all of your courage for the last part of your plan.

He started to blush even more as he realized what you were implying. “Uh Fef wwhat is this?”

“What do you think it means silly?” It really is obvious. You are wearing your heart on your sleeve and Eridan is just a stuttering mess. You begin to rub the side of your head under his chin and purr.

“Wwell um I uh, gosh Feferi I just uhh…” The use of your full name begins to show just how surprised he really is at your sudden gestures of affection. You look up and push all of your inhibitions to the back of your mind.

“Oh Eridan I think it’s obvious. Anybody else would clearly be able to tell by now that I am flushed for you.” Wow. You cannot believe you were that direct with him. Oh well, you’ve got nothing to lose at this point, so you tilt down his chin and press his lips to your own. A little muffled cry tells you he’s shocked, but he’s kissing you back, so all is going according to plan. He breaks the kiss for one final question:

“Um, Fef, so are we like, uh, matesprits now?” You giggle at his nervousness.

“Of course, silly.”

He smirks at you, putting on a façade of coolness to mask his earlier stuttering. You kiss him again, this time weaving your fingers through his hair as you enjoy the last step of your master plan. Everything turned out perfectly.


End file.
